


溺于苍蓝

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆弗朗西斯二世X萨列里，但约萨前提，可能还有点其他暗示，总之注意避雷！☆这篇本格Historical RPF了，大家自行根据偏好脑补角色形象。
Relationships: Francis II Holy Roman Emperor/Antonio Salieri, Joseph II Holy Roman Emperor/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 5





	溺于苍蓝

1.

《塔拉里》首演后两周，萨列里就被召回维也纳。他立即有新的任务，把这部法语剧跟宫廷词作者达·彭特一起改出一版意大利语版本。然彼时后者远在布拉格逍遥着，萨列里一边跟他写信交流，一边着手弄出一个新构架。

他连着好几天都在霍夫堡过夜，理由无需赘述。在法国呆了三年，中间只零散回来过几次，虽说是皇帝为了他的国际声誉亲自把他放出去，不代表统治者不会疯了似的想念他。

那个下午萨列里晕乎乎地走在走廊里，准备去图书馆找几份藏谱。前一天晚上他被折腾得精疲力尽，他就不该“过于诚实”，被问起在法国过得如何时告诉皇帝自己创作期间一直跟词作者博马舍同居。对方显然嫉妒到几近动怒，一边逼迫他说出所有“交往细节”一边又以极其激烈的动作宣誓主权。即便那依然算不上粗暴，但久违的过于浓烈的愉悦感让他根本组织不出半句完整的语言。末了被对方从背后抱着，他听见皇帝贴着他颈项的皮肤说幸好你身上没有其他人留下的气味与习惯，否则他现在就写信给梅西大使，让他狠狠收拾一顿博马舍。萨列里认为博马舍无辜极了，但他不至于也不敢当场为他辩护。他安静地握着皇帝的手，在巴黎他从年长词作者那儿得到了相当多善意无误，但远远比不上将近二十年的依恋。他很清楚自己到底是谁的所有物，这个答案从他十六岁起便未尝改变过。

发现自己走错路时萨列里挠了挠头，刚打算回头折返，一阵物品坠落的声响吸引他往某间房间走去。他来到了个偏僻的地方，平时这里是被半关闭不使用的区域，连侍从们都很少来这里。因而发出声音的房间也没有关上门，他看见一位大约十六七岁的少年蹲在地上捡起掉落的纸张与文具。他可能刚刚经历了一些悲伤的事情，还在隐隐抽泣着，脸上也挂着泪痕。

“您好，需要帮助吗？”询问的同时萨列里已然进入房间帮他捡起几份应当是文书的东西。

“不，不要靠近我！”少年抬头冲他喊道，口吻抗拒却并非被冒犯到的意味，“现在谁都不能靠近我，你会被处罚的。”

“请问这是谁的命令？”萨列里不解。

“皇帝。”少年回答道。

“哦，那没关系。”萨列里又替他捡起一瓶干涸的墨水，“陛下对我总能网开一面。”他极少标榜这一点，但他认为这样解释能让那孩子安心下来，“我觉得你很眼熟，他为什么把你关在这？”

“陛下觉得我应当学会独处，他认为我过于软弱，需要历练。所以让我一个人住在这里。”少年犹豫了一会后还是说出实情，眼前的男人看起来温和而可靠，让他愿意多说几句话。

“连一个仆从也不给你？”萨列里四处望了望，“这可真是折磨人的。”他推测这孩子应当是某位贵族。

“抱歉，请扶我一把。”

“哦，好。不舒服吗？”

把看起来比他更状态不佳的男孩子扶回他的座位上，萨列里听见他轻浅地叹了口气。

“你看起来很累很虚弱，要吃点东西吗？虽然我只有糖。”他这样问他。

“……呃，我想这也是不允许的。”他迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，“每次在我把文章写道皇帝满意之前，他绝不会让我休息也不让我去餐厅。”

“上帝啊，那真是……所以你现在写完了吗？”

“嗯，刚刚写完，不小心碰倒了书堆。整理好交给他批改就行了。”

在对方接过糖果取出几颗咀嚼的间隙里，萨列里顺势往桌面上望去，纸张角落的落款让他反应过来为什么皇帝对这可怜的小家伙那么严格。

“失礼了，请问您的父亲是不是托斯卡纳大公？”

“是的，我是他的长子。”

“啊！失礼了，殿下。”

萨列里将称谓修改过来，内心再度同情了一番他必须面临的痛苦训练。约瑟夫二世没有子嗣，所以根据继承线这个孩子总有一天要带上皇冠。萨列里大约知道皇帝自身是怎样被培养成人的，他很可能会用近似的要求来教育未来的继承者，尽管在他看来那样的教育未免有些残酷。但这毕竟不是一份没有兴趣或没有天分就能不干的工作，那是他生来既定的使命。

后来一段时日里，萨列里一直偷偷去探望弗朗西斯。其他人确实根本不敢往那方向去，忤逆皇帝的命令被发现会很麻烦的。

那孩子温顺而友好，甚至带着些怯懦。不过每次见到他都显得颇为高兴。

“我很早以前就听说过你，因为皇帝从我出生那会起就拼命给我父亲寄你的乐谱。”他甚至还能哼唱出一些曲子，“伊丽莎白公主的钢琴演奏也是你教的对不对？”

“是的，您见过她了？”

“私底下稍许见过几次，在慈幼会教堂那儿。”

“我想您应该很喜欢她。”她萨列里认为这位公主比画像上漂亮，迷人又活泼，很适合这位年轻的皇储。他跟他的父亲一样性格内敛，甚至偶尔有些阴郁。

“是，想到很快会娶这样的女孩我就觉得自己很幸运。”弗朗西斯笑着回应，但没过几秒他的神情又阴沉下来，“不过在此之前，皇帝要把我送到匈牙利的军营里去住几个月。他希望我熟悉军队的生活节奏。”

“陛下一旦决定什么很难改变。”萨列里摇头，“祝您好运，更但愿您永远别遇上战争。”无论最终能得到什么战争都是最糟糕的东西，“我得走了，这些乐谱留给您解闷。抱歉我也帮不上其他忙。”

“十分感谢，让你额外费心了。”弗朗西斯接过谱子翻阅了一下，他逐渐能理解这个音乐家为什么能让孤僻又乖戾的皇帝都对他始终和颜悦色。

“不，不。我并没有额外费工夫，这些片段本来就是给您写的。完整的歌剧会用于您的婚礼，希望您能喜欢。”萨列里解释道，“您如果想要别的请告诉我，我有时间。”反正达·彭特还在被官方通牒赶回维也纳的路上。他唯一需要斟酌的是要不要给莫扎特写封信，解释自己为什么半路抢走正在跟他合作的词作者。

事实上后来约瑟夫还是发现了萨列里的小动作，然而他并未责罚任何人，只是在《阿克瑟尔，奥尔姆斯王》排练时指着乐队指挥对弗朗西斯说：“记住了，这就是你以后选用音乐家的标准。”

2.

弗朗西斯从未料到自己会那么早成为神圣罗马帝国的皇帝。他的父亲利奥波德二世在一阵突如其来的高烧后病逝，一度令人怀疑他是否被暗中毒杀。而他的母亲玛莉亚·路易莎皇后哭喊着自己一辈子只知道怎样当利奥波德的妻子，巨大的悲伤与无措令她于两个月后随他而去。

以弗朗西斯二世的头衔于法兰克福大教堂加冕，新任统治者望着为他准备加冕弥撒的宫廷乐长，对方好似一只躲藏许久，刚刚从悲伤深海里浮上来的动物。

近两年来萨列里一直过着极力降低存在感、几近幽闭的生活。他自愿从国家剧院解职，只为宫廷做最低限度的工作。几乎不参与社交，也没有新作品。被问及在忙什么，他只回答有许多学生需要教导，他们都很有天分，需要他十二分的精力与耐心。

约瑟夫二世生命的最后几个月里，弗朗西斯终于确认了他的伯父与乐师长的关系。尽管之前他早已有所察觉，他们之间远远非雇主与艺术家那么简单。否则后者做不到频繁出现在皇帝的卧室里，彻夜陪伴他。

约瑟夫曾诚恳地请求他：“请帮我照顾下安东尼奥，你的父亲无论出于兴趣偏好还是政治偏好，都不会对他太热情……他不会离开维也纳的，即使他去哪儿都有人欢迎。”他理顺呼吸后继续说，“我不管你怎么想，我爱他。他是我仅存的慰藉与牵绊。”

尽管被管教的日子痛苦而充满惊恐，弗朗西斯还是一贯给予约瑟夫二世尊敬与相当高的评价。他承认自己可能永远无法像他那样分析问题。他的父亲利奥波德统治这片土地时替换了绝大部分的官员，企图与民望跌入谷底的前任撇清界限。萨列里能抱住自己的位置既得益于约瑟夫的遗愿，也得益于他自身的名望与影响力。

冗繁的加冕典礼结束，弗朗西斯陷入沉闷。如今他要孤独又茫然地接手这一切，治理这依旧算不上安定的国度。他不确定自己能做到什么程度，却不得不做。

夜晚失眠，他阴差阳错对他的贴身侍从说：“帮我把萨列里大师叫过来。”

他要的人很快出现在他面前。萨列里看起来不算精神也不困倦，很难推测出他过来之前有没有入睡。他的表情颇为平静，似乎并不惊讶年轻的君主为什么深夜召唤他。

“除了写曲子之外，我想你应当还有其他技能。”弗朗西斯暗示道，“例如一些适合夜深人静之时提供的服务。”他说完发现自己都不明白自己在要求什么。

“如果您需要的话。”萨列里缓缓抬眼对上他的视线，口吻清冷，品味不出任何情绪。

到这份上弗朗西斯自然不可能再放对方回去，他抓着萨列里的领子把他拎到自己床上按倒。胡乱撕扯掉衣物的过程中，萨列里不抗拒也不迎合，一副彻头彻尾都不在乎的样子。

“早先听说过你是逆来顺受的类型，无论什么事情发生在自己头上都能接受。”他自上方望进他的瞳孔，企图捕捉到几缕情绪，从而让他此时的行径有一些趣味或意义。

然而回答他的是一声飘渺的叹息，弗朗西斯以几近要捏碎骨头的力度卡主萨列里的下颌，接着他俯身狂躁地吻他。身下之人顺从地仰头任由他侵略自己的口腔，无论面对警告意味的舔舐还是施加疼痛的啃咬，他都不曾抵抗，但会在相对温和的间隙里适度回吻他，以免过于冷淡让闹剧发起者无以为继。

沿着对方肋侧抚摸下去的瞬间，弗朗西斯就感受到萨列里身上被良好训练过的痕迹。他敏感的肢体本能般地贴合他的爱抚，直到他因叛逆情绪用力抓握他臀瓣的肌肉，萨列里才皱眉稍许扭动了下，却并未表现出更多的抵抗。

弗朗西斯此前并未碰过男性，也不知道何时该进入下一步骤。末了他放弃顾虑那些细节，直烈的入侵看起来也没对萨列里造成什么困扰。甚至弗朗西斯隐隐感觉到对方不愿意他做多余的举动。

那一刻是沦陷的开始，方才二十四岁的年轻人于最初的抽送中便理解了这具躯体的“甜美”，他不确定他的柔顺与配合是否只是为了让自己不要受伤，还是他就是习惯这样接纳一个人。不奇怪当年约瑟夫对乐师长宠爱有加，此时此地想起伯父令弗朗西斯心情难以言喻。他是帝国合情合法的继承者，所以僭越之类的无从谈起，但侵占萨列里的躯体还是带给他无穷无尽的背德感——不止是触碰长辈的宠臣，还有对自己严苛天主教徒生活理念的背弃，以及萨列里理论上不愿再与谁建立新联系，他正在迫使他打破自己的原则。

弗朗西斯不愿就此收手，他发现自己想要拥有他。可能从音乐家最初他闯进隔离自己的空间里时，他内心就埋下了这样的念头。他承认这有些恩将仇报的意味，然而他更讨厌落于自己身上的安排，讨厌那些惊愕于措手不及。他需要一个宣泄的出口。

因而加冕那夜仅仅是个开始，往后弗朗西斯经常让萨列里出现在他的床榻之上。他一次比一次暴戾，却一次比一次更为清晰地认识到萨列里不再能被任何人拥有。即便他依然能从交媾中获得快感，但那仿佛只是往日的痕迹。无论弗朗西斯为寻求某种心理补偿如何愈发过分地对待他——将他用领饰绑在床头扼住其咽喉令他徘徊于窒息边缘；在他身上留下抓痕、淤青与马鞭的痕迹；弃置式地把他丢进群体派对……萨列里都不曾抗拒也不曾求他停止。他留到再晚都不在他身边过夜休憩，而是坚持回到自己的住处。至于那些无可避的高潮里，他夹杂于喘息中的“陛下”指代的也从来都是另一个人。萨列里本质不希望被他温柔对待，他决绝地把他和真正温柔待他的人区隔开来。

对此弗朗西斯束手无策，与父亲任期中乐师长的消极怠工不同，萨列里开始为他写新的歌剧。而在这之前，他曾亲眼看到他写信拒绝法国方面的邀约，不止第几回解释他为什么不能完成巴黎歌剧院委托的《巴比伦公主》。

那部《逆转世界》并不受欢迎。城堡剧院首演时，观众对剧中男性与女性身份地位颠倒的岛屿难以消受，感到内容和表演方式都震惊又粗俗，有伤风化。

弗朗西斯还是假装把订金的事情忘了，为这部剧付了萨列里两遍报酬，对他又开始创作以示感谢。只不过从中他意识到如今萨列里已不会被政治主张、观众口味等问题影响他的思想了。他只写自己愿意写的，不再是那只会为了维护统治者，在改写版中把敏感元素悉数删除的乖巧猫咪。

但如今他雇用着萨列里，获得他的陪侍与他的音乐。他能够掠夺的他都已掠夺到手中，他还能期盼再获得什么？有时他会想问对方有没有哪怕一秒从他身上寻找一些幻觉？他害怕对方给予肯定，那样显得他才像祈求的一方，如此卑微；也害怕对方予以否认，那样显得他一事无成。所以他最终从未追问过萨列里以何种心态呆在他身边。

3.

萨列里对帝国是忠诚的。

1798年，威尼斯公国成为哈布斯堡王朝的领土。萨列里为一首十四行诗谱了曲，庆祝奥地利占领自己的故乡。

——「奥地利的太阳，使我们的天空也变成金色；闪耀着愉悦与欢乐，继而你会经常看见，归向你心怀揣自由与平等。」

应弗朗西斯的要求，萨列里之后陆陆续续给他写了近千行宗教曲目。那些谱子他写完就全都藏在霍夫堡的小教堂里，只在演出时分给乐队成员，从不许任何人拿出皇宫。

或许算不上“从不”。

每月的二十日只要没有特别的任务，萨列里都会于清晨去一趟卡普齐纳教堂底下的皇家陵墓。给约瑟夫带一束花或是几张乐谱。

弗朗西斯得知这一习惯后，故意去逮过萨列里一次。至少在二月他有正当的理由，他的第一任妻子伊丽莎白就比约瑟夫二世早两天因难产而死。

所以偶尔萨列里也会顺势给她带一些花。不过见到她丈夫同样前来后，他把那些花一并递给弗朗西斯说还是你去给她吧。

弗朗西斯完成自己的祭奠后站到萨列里身后，同样面对着约瑟夫的棺樽。他知道他的心是属于死者那边的，他永远永远无法改变这一点。

“你会后悔么？萨列里。”他打破长久的寂静，突兀地问他。不确定自己是否构成对逝者的冒犯。

“不会的，陛下。”他依旧语调平和地回答，“我答应过他的，我此生都属于哈布斯堡家。请您尽情以喜欢的方式使用我。”

“为什么？你本不必非得留在维也纳。”他不禁提出异议。

“是上帝让我遇见一系列的人，最终来到这座城市。那至始至终不是我的选择。”他陈述道。

弗朗西斯不予置评。他看着那张放置在地面上的乐谱，上面是一首圣歌。跟所有为宗教仪式演奏的音乐一样，纸张开头写着「致上帝与我的皇帝」。

而无论君权怎样更替，他所指的「我的皇帝」永远只有那一人。

\- End


End file.
